Find the Pieces
Find the Pieces 'is an original Minecraft song and the third song in the Fallen Kingdom tetralogy. It was created and directed by CaptainSparklez and uploaded on April 25, 2015. The song was written and sung by TryHardNinja, and the animations and effects were done by CaptainSparklez, Slamacow, Weedlion, Mama's Boy and Bootstrap Buckaroo. It has over 35 million views. Find the Pieces is a song about love and finding your roots. It is a sequel to Fallen Kingdom and Take Back the Night, and is followed by Dragonhearted. Lyrics '1 The City It runs cold today Sunshine It is shining grey Pre-Chorus And I wish I could Dig straight down Black it all away But in the dark There's still a sound And nothing changed Chorus Don't know if I have ever heard you sing But I hear it hear it, hear it, hear it, hear it Don't know if I have ever held your hand But I seek it seek it, seek it, seek it, seek it Don't know if I have ever loved But I feel it Put the puzzle back together See what I'm dreaming When I find the pieces Instrumental Don't know if I have ever loved But I feel it Put the puzzle back together See what I'm dreaming When I find the pieces 2 Faces Echo with no names Strangers Feel like home but fade Pre-Chorus And I wish I could Dig straight down Black it all away But in the dark There's still a sound And nothing changed Chorus Don't know if I have ever heard you sing But I hear it hear it, hear it, hear it, hear it Don't know if I have ever held your hand But I seek it seek it, seek it, seek it, seek it Don't know if I have ever loved But I feel it Put the puzzle back together See what I'm dreaming dreaming, dreaming Instrumental Put the puzzle back together See what I'm dreaming dreaming, dreaming When I find the pieces When I find the pieces When I find the pieces Don't know if I have ever loved But I feel it Put the puzzle back together See what I'm dreaming dreaming, dreaming When I find the pieces When I find the pieces When I find the pieces When I find the pieces When I find the pieces Plot During the downfall of the castle in Fallen Kingdom, the king runs into a secret place in his castle with an End Portal. He then takes the last Eye of Ender out of the frame, deactivating the portal, and runs, taking the queen and his son with him. A creeper destroys a bridge they are traveling across and the queen and prince presumably fall and die (in Take Back The Night, we learn that the prince survives). Chased by more monsters, the king runs through the castle to a balcony and leaps off backward, perhaps tricking the monsters or intending to commit suicide, and survives due to landing in a pool of water. The story continues a few days after the events of Take Back the Night. The son of the king has a dream and goes to find the kingdom to see if his dad is still alive. Meanwhile, the zombie pigmen in the Nether are making a Wither to attack a fishing town. The son sees an explosion in the town during his journey and sails over to the town, finding out that the town is destroyed. After he kills the Wither, the Nether pigmen come over from the Nether on a warship, steal the Nether Star, and then destroy the town. The son proceeds to the castle and finds that the castle and the town are in ruins. He ties his ship and then sees his dad standing in front of him. In the credits, it shows that the pigmen are making a robotic suit with the brute pigman from Take Back the Night who was cut in half by the nether portal. They place the Nether Star into the suit thus completing it and causing the Brute Pigman to open his eyes. This pigman is possibly hosting Herobrine's soul from Take Back The Night, as he has the same eyes as Herobrine. Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:CaptainSparklez Category:CaptainSparklez Songs Category:TryHardNinja Category:Fallen Kingdom